Escaping Bespin
by LeaderLoverLost
Summary: After escaping from Bespin, Han must leave to pay off Jabba, while Leia's left to face the fact that he may never come back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is the first bit of the story I mentioned in "Death and Rain". No, that will not be how this version ends. I'm not sure how long this will be or when I'll update so bear with me.  
**

**The trip to Bespin took about a month but Han and Leia's relationship developed a bit faster when he promised to return after paying off Jabba. Fett failed to track them and though the Empire did show up they were to late to capture anyone and the gang escaped. Now it's time for Han and Chewie to leave to pay Jabba...**

**My scenarios, not my characters.  
**

* * *

2 Weeks after escaping

Bespin

…

Everyone else stayed just inside the open hanger doors, not wanting to get wet standing on the platform.

Han had understood this.

He would be back soon and then they would bring down an Empire.

But one lone figure stood on the platform, wrapped in white and rain, eyes begging him to change his mind and let her come.

"Please," she tried one last time as he came down the ramp. "Let me come with you. I can help, really, I can. Just let me come."

"Leia, this is to protect you. The minute Jabba sees you he'd make you part of the payment and I'm not going to allow that. I have to protect you."

"You can't protect me here when you're on Tatooine," she reasoned.

"Maybe not completely, but I can protect you from Jabba, and, for now, that's the best I can do, Princess."

She was crying now, warm tears mixing with the cold rain. "Please, just let me come! I can't lose you!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, " he said, leaning closer, his hand on her cheek, brushing tears and rain from her porcelain skin. "I'm sorry, Leia."

Then they were kissing, the rain wrapping them both in its embrace and neither the howls of the Wookie nor the cheers of those watching them could be heard.

But all to soon they were separated, he behind the closed hatch and she on the platform.

It was Wedge who rescued the Princess from the rain. The Princess who was wrapped in the smuggler's blue jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hopefully this is good. I realize now how very short it is but I don't really have any time on my hands. I'm super stressed about all kinds of stuff and I have a ton of creative writing to finish and I'm super nervous about a lot that's coming up. Writing is my therapy but this wasn't quite right for what I need to get out so I'm sorry it's so short. **

**Not mine**

* * *

3 months after escaping

Bespin

…

Leia was in a meeting, discussing supplies, or something along those lines, she wasn't really paying attention, when the _Millennium Falcon _finally touched down in the main hanger of _Home One. _

Wes and Hobbie burst into the meeting with the news, having been instructed to come and find her, no matter what, when he arrived.

Mon Mothma's shouts for Leia to come back fell on deaf ears as the three raced down the halls.

By the time he stepped down the ramp she was throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh, I could kill you right now," she said.

"And here I was, thinking you missed me," Han said, pulling away.

"Three months!" she said, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. "Three months you were gone and not a word! Not a single word! For all I knew you could have been dead! Oh, you're _so _lucky I don't kill you!"

"Thanks for the consideration, Your Highness. I've missed you too."

"Come here you scoundrel," she said, pulling him down into a kiss.

When they finally broke for air everyone around them seemed to suddenly be interested in fleet movement and the weather on Courscant.

"How did I stay away from you for two months?"

"Why _were_ you gone for two months?"

"He made me do one last run, for 'old times' sake,' as he put it. I'm sorry, I couldn't risk contacting you in case anyone was watching my transmissions," he kissed the top of her head. "But I'm back now, and nothing can make me leave you."

"Will you join up?" she was practically begging.

"Maybe," he looked into her eyes, observing her wide smile. "What's holding me back now?"

"Oh, I love you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too, Leia. I love you too."


End file.
